Spell of Love
by NebulaWords
Summary: Warning ! Contains MPREG. But the pairings are still the same. Summary : The group started a new journey to destroy Naraku. But while travelling,they slayed a demon and InuYasha and Miroku have some peticuliar effects ! What will do the girls ! Rated M to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Spell of Love**

By NebulaWords

WARNING : Contain MPREG because of a request from some friends. But it's still the same couple.

A/N : Hello everyone ! I'm so sorry for the long wait for my first story but I'll have to put it on hold for a while. And again : I don't own InuYasha ! Nor my friends creation for the story...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"OSUWARI !"

"Haa!"

A loud bang was heard and birds flew in the sky to escape that wierd noise. A silver haired boy with bright red kimono was laying in the ground,having it's own shaped hole. A school girl looking down the boy with rage.

"I swear InuYasha ! If you don't stop insulting me or Shippô,I'll make you go to the other side of the world !"

"Keh ! I can insult you or Shippô the fuck I want to !"

"OSUWARI !"

'He'll never learn...' thought Shippô.

"Now now everyone. The night is going to be there soon,should we find a way to get a shelter for tonight ?" suggested the monk.

"Miroku,if you do the 'black cloud' trick again,we're going to sleep outside tonight !" cried out the dark brown haired girl. She have a huge boomrang on her back and a two-tailed white cat on her left shoulder.

"Ahhh my dearest Sango,you know we have to do some sacrifice for a shelter"

"Okay,I see a hut no far from there. Should we go ?"

Everyone beside InuYasha agreed,so he had to stick with it. When they go near the shelter,Miroku and Kagome shifted.

"Do you feel that Kagome ?"

"What a dark aura ! Maybe InuYasha can have some demon kicking for tonight !"

"Fuck yeah ! I was bored today ! Do you sense a jewel shard,wench ?"

"First,my name is not 'wench',it's Kagome and second,yes. Two of them I think."

"Alright ! Let's go !"

InuYasha couldn't do a step when the door opened and a woman head poped out the door crack.

"You're looking for a shelter ?"

"Yes and we sensed a dark aura around the house. May we exorsise while we are staying ?"

"You're a monk ? OH dear Kami ! Finally !" The woman opened the door entirely and the girls and the boys gasped at the sight,the woman was pregnant but with at least twins !

"Oh please,you have to help us ! Womans in there get pregnant the night after we stay in there. And the demon won't let us out ! And the pregnancy is like stopped because it have been one whole year since I got pregnant !"

Miroku and InuYasha was still gasping and the girls shaked out of the trance.

" O-Of course ! Alright ! Maybe we can lure the demon to get us pregnant and maybe we can get rid of it !" Kagome looked at the paralyzed boys and said "RIGHT ?"

Miroku was the first one to snap : "Yes. Alright,lead us to our chamber."

"Right away ! Oh ! And the demon will shock you a lot when you will see her...It's worse then my situation and the others servants ! We will get you purified food because the demon have put a spell on it. That's what got us pregnant."

The group went to the chamber they were going to stay. During the way,they saw many pregnant womans. And only two man but they weren't affected by the demon.

"Here you are ! Now I'll go see the cook to make you some decent food ! Prepare your exorcism. I'll be right back !"

The room grew in silence. Miroku was preparing the stuff while Sango and Kagome chatted,Kirara and Shippô were playing. The only calm one was InuYasha. After the dinner,everyone faked their sleep. But one was not feeling like it.

The sky was painted by a dark blue with bright star. Kagome was looking at them,she heard some noise behind her. A gruff voice whispered :

"What are you doing,don't you want the demon to come ?"

" Yes and No... I'm willing to help but scared that I get pregnant...And Sango also..."

"Don't worry,I'll protect you." InuYasha hugged Kagome from behind.

"Isn't that sweet ?" a deep feminine voice talked.

The group "woke" up and saw the most inreal sight they ever seen.

A dark red woman,black eyes and lips. Her skin was pink-ish and her belly was enormus ! It was the size of a boulder ! They wondered how she can stand up or entered the room.

"So you're that damned demon who pupped up the womans around ?"

"Yes I am? I'm so lonely,I need some compagny then my little ones."

"I know you have jewel shards. Hand them now then we can stop you."

Kagome looked around the woman's body. She felt the two shards and said :

"InuYasha,they are in the belly button and in the forehead."

"Ahhh,so you're that famous group chasing the other well...How about I help him and slow you down." The demon mumbled a chant then two bright light shot from her hand. Aiming for the girls.

The boys reacted in instinct and took the blow. They groaned when they fainted. The girls shouted their names but they won't respond. So the girls looked up and finished the demon off.

The sun rised up the sky. The girls have announced the death of the demon and the servants cheered. But not for long because they went in labour immediatly. So the girls and some servants stayed up all night to help the future mothers. And they were 8 of them. They give birth to twins,triplets and other numbers. The servents have long escaped the place. The girls still waited for the boys to wake up. Shippô had tried anything to wake them up,teasing,tickling,hitting. Nothing. They were starting to get worried when the hanyô woke up. Followed by Miroku.

"W-What happened ?" asked Miroku.

"Well,the demon knocked you unconscious when we were going to fight her. And we slayed the demon,but not with ease. She changed into dust then the pregnant servants went on labour so Shippô stayed up to guard you while we were helping the mothers. We stayed up all night and we were worried for you !"

"Ahh,fucking headache !"

"I suggest we go to Kaede's village to see if the white orb wasn't what we think of..."

"What ?! What we're you thinking about Sango ?!" growled InuYasha.

"Well...We thought maybe you got hit by the pregnancy spell that was destined to us originaly..."

"Bullshit ! Maybe it won't work because we are men !"

"Let's hope so InuYasha..."

After a long silent breakfast. The group traveled to the village which wasn't too far because they just started to move on to hunt Naraku. When they reached the hut,Kaede stepped out and asked :

"Aye child,yar back so quick !"

"We have a problem Kaede,we'll tell you all inside."

"Al'ight."

After a long explanation,Kaede thought about a moment,then went to the back part of the hut to search something. She went back with a stroll.

"Sadly child. I know that spell. It's a fertilazing spell. It supposed to get the person pregnant but I don't remember if men 'r affected."

She handed the stroll to Kagome. She opened and read out loud :

"The Fertalizing Spell. The user can make the person pregnant with any amount of babies in it. It have some side effects : the normal pregnancy side effects and that the host have babies of the person they desire the most... And the spell is so strong that...Mens...Can...Get pregnant..."

"WHAT THE FUCK ! I'm going to get fat ?!"

"Oh my..."

"Well...Now I'll have the child I've desired...But not...Like this... Is there any way to break it ?"

"Let me look...Haha !...'The spell cannot be reversed at the moment. But some heard that the only way is to convince the one who put the spell to shut it off'...Kami,maybe we should have getten rid of that demon..."

"Oh what the hell !"

"But they get pregnant with the child that the person you most desire ? That's means,for exemple, that if Koga got pregnant,he would have either yours or Ayame's babies ?"

" I don't want to be mom yet...Good thing that Koga isn't pregnant...But Kaede,what should we do ?" She haven't seen the hanyô wide eyes when she said that before putting the blank mask again.

"Aye,the most wise thing to do is to stay calm,let the pregnancy take it's course and for you to get InuYasha to your world."

"We should hunt for Naraku ! Not get...caged for months !"

"Sorry InuYasha. We just have to relax for now...For me mostly..."

"Why 'you mostly' ?"

"Well,you know the side effects of pregnancy...Right ?"

"Huuuh..." InuYasha blushed then looked down. "No."

"Okay. Well I and my mother will explain all at home alright ? We should go now."

"Aye,be ca'eful child !"

The duo packed up and went to the well where they jumped throught time.

And they don't know what would reserve destiny to them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THERE ! Are you happy now ?

Oh god,I blushed so much in the demon's part.

Normally,if you guessed right,there will be 9 chapters but I might add more for some fluff moments.

Don't expect me to add a new chapter soon. I'm really tired atm.


	2. Setting up

**Spell of Love**

**by NebulaWords**

Chapter 2 : Setting up

Disclaimer : I don't own InuYasha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a short family reunion,Kagome explained all the story to her family. Needless to say that they were shocked.

"Oh my...This is kinda strange if you tell me..." said the Mother (calling her Tika now).

"So I'm going to be an uncle big sis' ?!" exclaimed the younger brother. The two blushed but the girl quickly said that Souta could feel that way but the babies might not be related to the family. And Tika haven't missed the hearbrake gaze from the hanyou.

"Now,if InuYasha's...Pregnancy will occur,where should he sleep ?" asked the Grampa (calling him Satoshi). Tika thought for a moment before awnsering :

"Well,for the moment,we should let him sleep in Kagome's bedroom. The guest room upstairs haven't been used for a quite of time so we'll have to clean it and maybe buy some furniture."

"Why not Souta's chamber ?" Kagome asked. She wasn't appealed by the idea of a pregnant man in her bedroom...And she don't know how much...Big...Inuyasha will get. Her proof being the huge pregnant demon. And she don't want to have a reminder that InuYasha loves Kikyô. The spell is to have babies with it's most desired person. And it's not doubt if InuYasha desired Kikyô and is hosting their child.

"Well,you know how messy his chamber is and InuYasha needs a calm place so for the moment,the only place he can stay at the moment is your bedroom. And don't try to chase him away."

InuYasha felt so lonely and ashamed...He could smell that Kagome doesn't want him around. He had a heartbrake at this. Was the pregnancy spell on men makes her so disgusted that he doesn't want him anymore ? He almost whimpered at the thought. Kagome meant a lot to him and he really needed her for the next days to come. He don't know why he felt so much need of her presence these last hours but he didn't fight it back. He absently put a hand on his soon-to-be-fat belly. As an hanyou,he hadn't so much chance to get in the future an actual family. But this was the chance of it's life ! A bunch of pups to call his own,even if it was forced by a demon. And he already know who's pups was their mother. His thoughts were interrupted by the girl of the future.

"InuYasha,you know,there is a way to get rid of the bab-"

"Fuck no wench ! I don't want to get rid of the pups ! Fate made it that I'll host the pups so you won't get rid of them !"

"Alright,I wanted to ask you if you didn't wanted them...I mean,you'll have a hard way soon."

After some insult and a Osuwari. Tika explained the side effects of the pregnancy. Headache,morning sickness,mood swing...And InuYasha seems to take it with no problem. They went to Kagome's chamber and put a futon on the floor for the night.

"Now,today has been a day full of surprise,so we should rest for the night. Tomorrow,we will start the shopping for the food. Because I know you'll have a lot of appetite. And Kagome ?"

"Yes Mother ?"

"The school has called. They don't think you'll pass this year so you'll have to redo-it. And don't start to cry dear. If they suggested that is because they think you have the capacity to bounce back and fight your way. Yuri is also redoing her year because of some boyfriend issues so you won't be alone."

Kagome felt the need to cry but fight back the tears and nodded. At least,she wasn't alone with younger kids.

As the mother gone to her own bedroom. The duo fell into a silent conversation. InuYasha couldn't hold the tension.

"Kagome...?"

"Yes InuYasha ?"

"Do you feel disgusted by me because I'm a pregnant man ?"

"N-No ! Not at all InuYasha. Yes it's wierd first but I'll have to deal with it at the end."

"Thank Kami. I wouldn't want to know that you don't want me anymore."

InuYasha got up from his futon and hugged Kagome. He put his nose between the section of her shoulder and her neck. He took a deep breath to filter her sweet scent.

Kagome,in the other hand. Is freaked out. Maybe it's the pregancy who is already taking it's tool but the whole "sweet InuYasha" was scary. She got to habitued to the old rash InuYasha.

"Okay InuYasha. This is the last week of Vacation before the first day of school but it doesn't mean I have to stay up late. I'm feeling tired and I-"

"Can I sleep with you ?"

"Wh-What ?!"

"I mean...Just sleeping. Not mating..."

Not wanting to prolongue the thing. She decided to just nod and let him be.

He pulled up the cover and placed himself between Kagome and the wall. As it was summer,he took off his top haori and left the white shirt on. He pulled the cover on top of them. Pulled Kagome close to him and drifted to sleep. After a while,Kagome followed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay,I lied. I was so into it I did another but short, chapter.


	3. Shopping time !

**Spell of Love**

**by NebulaWords**

Chapter 3 : Shopping time !

A/N : It will be a switch between Inu's POV and Kag's. But mostly InuYasha's. And speaking of him,expect a lot of OOC.

Disclaimer : InuYasha doesn't belong to me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been three days since then. Tika had prefered to wait a little bit before they went shopping. Because Satoshi had gone sick and they were too worried to go anywhere besides to get the medecine.

"Just take out your shirt and turn aside and stay up straight !"

Tika was in Kagome's bedroom. She had a camera in her hand and she had asked for InuYasha to stand near Kagome large mirror to take a monthly picture of the progress. For the moment,InuYasha's belly was flat and muscled. Kagome was blushing and if there was a blushing contest,with her new red color,she would have won.

xInu's Povx

InuYasha just grunted and stayed still. He waited for the click sound to occur because he wanted to see the look in Kagome's eyes. He wanted to see if she liked his body. After the giggle from Mrs. Higurashi,he looked at himself. He was pretty toned,a golden-ish skin. A six pack which will disapear when he will get fat. He turned to look at a blushed Kagome.

'So cute...' he smirked at this thought. 'I wonder if it's because of my chest...' He walked silently to Kagome and when she turned her gaze on him,she blushed another new shade of red.

'Oh yeah. She is totally into me !'

xNormalx

Tika had long gone to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast. Kagome couldn't tear her eyes from him. InuYasha pulled Kagome in another iron hold hug. She blushed more when she felt his skin against her t-shirt pyjamas. And she wasn't even wearing a bra. She squirmed in the arms but nothing would help her to escape the iron arms.

"InuYasha...Please let me go..."

xInu'Povx

He just sighed and pulled away. He was really enjoying to feel Kagome against his skin...Even if she wasn't naked. Oh fuck,he hanged around Miroku too much...

He went to put back his haori before going to Souta's bedroom to change into the modern clothes Kagome's mother prepared for him. He still thinks that it's very incomfortable but if he wants to moves around before he have to stay inside for the rest of the time,he'll have to. But no way he's going to put those "snicears". Not that's not how it's...Oh whatever. He got a red "tea-shirt",a pair of black "geans". When he was done,he took the clothes he had and put them in the laundry "bean". Kagome's mother told that he should at least let her wash them. He keh'ed at the thought,what would do a white box with a rumbling sound to wash the clothes with just water and some white power who's scent is impossible to reconnize. Kagome told him it's for the laundry and help to get rid of the blood or stains. Keh.

His thought were stopped by the smell of breakfast. Not ramen,sadly he added, but something sweet. He almost forgot to see Kagome. He decided to make a stop to Kagome's bedroom. The door was closed. He listened to see if it's safe because the last thing he want is to be osuwari'ed to the ground with the pups in his belly. He put both hands on his belly like to protect them. Apparently,she was singing a song. He closed his eyes to listen. She have a beautiful voice...

His pleasure was short lived because it's that moment Kagome opened the door.

"Oh ! Sorry ! Didn't see you there...Ready for breakfast ?"

"Keh."

While they were going downstairs,he looked at Kagome's clothes. She was wearing a white dress with short sleeves and have some grey sakura petals in the end of the dress. She was holding a white large hat in her left hand and a red "bazeball" cap in the other one. She had put some shadow eyes that makes her more stunning.

xKag'sPovx

She was trying her best to not Osuwari his pregnant face until he reaches the center of Earth.

She knew that InuYasha was looking at her like meat. And she didn't like the feeling. It was creepy as hell.

Even during breakfast,when they were eating pancakes,she could . His eyes bruning holes in her face. And if you could look closely,you could see a vein like in the anime in her forehead. And now they were in her mother's car. And it was hell to put InuYasha in...

*FLASHBACK*

_"Here we are !" told Tika. She pushed a button and the door opened to reveal a light blue car. InuYasha immediatly growled at it._

_"What the fuck is this thing ?!" He growled louder when Kagome went near the car and patted it._

_"This thing is a car. We use it to go to great distance so we don't tire ourself while walking." Kagome explained._

_Tika opened the driver's door and hopped in. Kagome did a sign to come close. InuYasha still didn't liked it and continue growling all the way._

_"Don't worry InuYasha. It won't bite or do anything. Just go sit and stay calm." She went in and took the far seat and told InuYasha to come in. Slowly,InuYasha went in. But he won't stay still. He always jump when he touch something that looked new to him._

_"Put on the seat-belt !" Tika ordered and put hers. Kagome showed InuYasha how to do it. Strangly,he didn't growled when she did his seat-belt. She looked at Tika's middle mirror and did a thumbs up. Tika started the engine..._

_*END*_

When the car had started to roll. InuYasha nearly jumped out the window to escape and it took a while for her and her mother to calm him down enough to stay put. But he's still grownling. Like warning the car that if it happen anything bad. It will be a pile of metalic junk. And Mother won't be happy about it.

They had to leave the Tetsuseiga at home because they doubt that anything bad will happen and there was no demon in this time so it was more safe. Again,it took a while to convaince InuYasha.

She sighed. She will have the longest months in her life... And it will be wierd when InuYasha's belly will grow... She hoped that InuYasha won't have a huge belly like the demon at the end...

' I wonder how Sango is handeling Miroku... Miroku would be driven by hormones at the moment. I think Sango will break the record of the number of slaps per day. ' She giggled. The last record was at least 2 or 3 per days. If she was correct,it would be 4 or 5 by now. Or maybe more. Miroku won't be able to hold on his 'cursed hand'.

"What so funny wench ?" InuYasha asked. At least there is a little part of her hanyou somewhere.

"I was thinking about Sango and Miroku."

"The monk must be probably making Sango a living hell."

"Probably the other way. Miroku won't hold his 'cursed hand' because of the hormones."

"Damn straight !"

InuYasha chuckled while she was giggling. Even her mother couldn't hold a smile.

"We are there ! Now InuYasha,I know this is all new for you but please,try to act like you are from this time. And don't tell about your pregrancy."

"Yes Mrs Higurashi."

"Please InuYasha,call me Tika or Mom."

"Yes Tika."

"Good."

xNormalPovx

Quite unexpected but the shopping went smoothly. InuYasha was calm and sometimes,he would cry out of fustration but he would calm himself immediatly. They had brought tons of ramen and food. And tons of clothes of all size. You never know. They had gone to the furniture place and commanded the necessery things. (Beside the baby bed. They don't want them to suspect something strange yet.)

After they had gone home and put things in place,Kagome and InuYasha had gone to the respective room to change clothes. InuYasha got off his shirt and saw something strange. His belly had a small bump. He quickly did the first thing in his head.

"KAGOOOMEEE !"

A panicked Kagome run into the room and asked what's up. He showed the bump in his belly. The mother was there shortly after the yelling.

"What's going on ?"

"InuYasha's belly is starting to show up."

"Oh that's quick. Maybe there is more then one small baby. I remember when your aunt had triplets. Her belly had shown up less then one week after she got pregnant."

"Oh great. That means that InuYasha might have triplets or more..."

InuYasha was not listening. He was rubbing the baby bump.

"I was thinking. Do you think we could have a doctor appointement after 3 month and a half ? We should know how many babies he's going to have..."

"Sorry Mom but how you will explain that ? 'Yeah. My daughter travel throught time to the Feudal Japan where demons runs around and her buddy got pregnant because of a demon and he is a male'. Great Mom."

"Oh remember the 'useless things' I brought ?"

"What do you mean ?"

Tika took Kagome under her arm and whispered in her ear.

"Oh."

"Yes. That's how we will do it."

"Okay. Sorry for doubting you."

"No problem. Come on,let's leave InuYasha getting in his pyjamas."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Done ! Haha,love the mysteries :3

And if you ask "Why didn't Inu went to the ground when Kagome said 'sit' ?" Well...I decided that the spell will only work when she says "Osuwari". I'm the author ! I decide of what I want ! MWAHAHAHAHAHA.

Inu + Kag : *sweatdrop*


End file.
